Blame: Burned Paradise
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: Alfred descubre el pequeño secreto de su querida Iggy, pero no esta dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie mas, puesto que esa bella imagen sólo puede ser admirada x él -.-.-.-.- ADVERTENCIA: EUxfem!UKxFraxCan... otras posibles parejas y un "leve" USAxJap
1. Cap 1: Secretos revelados

_**Blame: Burned Paradise**_

_Cap 1: Secretos revelados_

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)

Pareja: Por ahora solo tengo pensado EUxfem!UKxFraxCan

Advertencias: Mi primer fic lol... asi que creo que me saldra muy OCC XDU

fem!UK se llamara Arturia... más abajo la explicación jajajaja ( mi loca imaginacion D= )

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era una conferencia como cualquier otra… aburrida y a la vez desesperante, nadie aportaba nada interesante y América no dejaba de hablar sobre sus "brillantes planes"

**-quieres callarte América? Me estas comenzando a molestar-. **Le decía Inglaterra al tarado de Alfred

**-Como te atreves a decir eso!... si mis ideas son las mejores!- **Al inflo una mejilla en señal de enojo… _en verdad aun es un niño, _pensó Arturia

Alemania se levanto con un poco de dolor en la cabeza para decir lo que todos habían estado esperando…

**-Ya hemos terminado por hoy… la próxima conferencia será dentro de 2 semanas en Francia, por ahora disfruten su estancia aquí en América**

Alfred se enfado un tanto por eso… el debía de decir que disfrutaran de su tan esplendoroso país!, no el forzudo de Alemania, que se creía?

**-**_**ui ui!**_** Onii chan Francis va a darles mucho amor!**

Ante esas palabras todos sintieron un escalofrío en las nucas y se retiraron rápidamente

_-pff lo que me faltaba, la próxima vez será en el lugar menos deseado- _Inglaterra de verdad parecía molesta. Pero no se preocupaba, esa noche saldría a divertirse como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo; a escondidas de los demás países por supuesto, nadie podía enterarse que se "alocaba" un poco por las noches, todo para olvidar el sufrimiento y los problemas (especialmente después de ver a su ex colonia).

**-ei! Iggy!- **América se le acercaba agitando un brazo- **quieres ir a ver conmigo una **_**movie**_** más tarde?, será una muy buena película!... y como no serlo si esta producida en mi casa, la casa de la libertad!**- y diciendo esto esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Arturia solo lo miro hastiada, quería alejarse de él, pero al parecer no quería permitirlo… que no se daba cuenta que solo le hacia más y más daño?

**-no gracias, ya tengo planes- **se cruzo de brazos y giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Al. A el le gustaba cuando actuaba de esa manera, se veía tan adorable.

**-**_**come on**_**! Iggy! No seas aburrida!. ****Además… no te puedo creer que tengas planes!**- esta vez inflo ambas mejillas en señal de desaprobación

**-ya te dije que no! Y aunque no los tuviera, preferiría tener una cita con el **_**wine bastard**_** que salir contigo!**

Con esa frase Al sintió una punzada en el pecho a la vez que su eterna sonrisa se le desvanecía del rostro… _prefería estar con ese pervertido que con él!, el __**hero**__!, inconcebible _pensaba Alfred.

Así la nación mas vieja se alejo del yanqui dando pasos rápidos, no podía soportar estar mas tiempo junto al ojiazul, porque cada vez que lo hacia, sentía que le presionaban el pecho de una manera cruel.

_-Oohh vamos!- _se decía así misma _–ya debería de superarlo después de tantos años- _una sonrisa de melancolía recorrió sus labios.** –enserio que necesito esta salida con mis "amigos"- **se dirigió hacia su habitación de hotel –_mm será difícil escabullirme con todos hospedados aquí-, _pero bueno, el hotel 5 estrellas era inmenso, no podía toparse con alguien conocido cierto?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

América se preguntaba si en verdad "su Iggy" saldría a divertirse esa noche. Un momento, SU IGGY! Pero en que estaba pensando, comenzó a darse de zapes para alejar esos pensamientos.

-**hum, pues bien, soy su**_** hero**_** quiera o no, así que le espiare para que no le suceda nada malo- **tras esto esbozo una sonrisa pícara y llena de malicia; luego salió de su habitación dando un portazo. Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, (ya que la habitación de Inglaterra estaba dos o tres pisos más abajo), y no quería perder el tiempo esperando el ascensor.

Se escondió tras un frondoso arbusto que se encontraba en el pasillo que daba con la habitación número 205… la cual pertenecía a Arturia, ahí permaneció un rato en silencio (muy raro viniendo de él). Paso 1 hora… y ahí fue cuando la vio salir.

Llevaba una enorme gabardina, estaba bien peinada y… maquillada! _–vaya, se ve incluso más madura_- (y linda) pensó Alfred. Después de esto salió tras ella, siendo muy cuidadoso para no ser detectado.

Ella se subió a un taxi y el _**hero **_la siguió en otro. El primero se detuvo frente a un **–un centro nocturno!- **tal fue su sorpresa que ocasiono que estas palabras salieran en un estruendoso grito, provocando que el conductor diera un pequeño salto en su asiento. Le pago al chofer y salió del vehículo, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada; al parecer a Iggy no le había costado trabajo meterse al lugar, incluso parecía que la conocieran, lo cual le pareció muy extraño… eso significaba que asistía muy seguido?

Tuvo que sobornar al guardia para que lo dejara pasar… y es que con la apariencia que llevaba, no parecía un ricachón que hiba a divertirse.

Pero después de darle unos mil dólares, el tipo forzudo pensó que tal vez ese chico ojiazul era tan excéntrico que asistía a esos lugares con esas fachas, -_quizá así consiga mas chicas_-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al entrar busco a Arturia; entre tantas personas y luces, le parecía muy difícil poder localizarla. Después de un rato la diviso… no podía creerlo!... la "recatada" y "aburrida dama" Arturia Kirkland, a la que conocía hacia mas de 200 años se encontraba entre un enorme grupo de chicos, en su mayoría, bailando acaloradamente con todo aquel que se le acercaba, llevaba un conjunto de lo mas provocador; un vestido strapless **(1)** ceñidísimo y demasiado corto color negro, su cabello color rubio arena estaba suelto (nunca la había visto llevarlo así, ni siquiera cuando dormían juntos lo soltaba; siempre lo llevaba recogido en ese molote tan escrupulosamente peinado) además de unos tacones bastante altos **(2) **

_-luce… luce…- _y sin notarlo se sonrrojo completamente. Como era posible que esa chica fuera su Iggy! -**IMPOSIBLE!- **grito sin querer, lo bueno era que nadie se había percatado debido al enorme volumen de la música. No pudo evitar enojarse (mucho después de salir del "trance" debido al asombro) al seguir viendo como esos, tanto chicos como chicas se le restregaban de esa manera; presiono fuertemente los puños. Ahora verían quien era América! El _**hero**_! Nadie podía acercársele a su Iggy de esa manera!

Luego se percato que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, ella lo disfrutaba, bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana, olvidando todos sus problemas… eso lo sabia a la perfección ya que sonreía ampliamente y en sus ojos había una chispa, la cual no sabia con exactitud que era. Aún así no hiba a irse, claro que no, hiba a cuidar que nadie la quisiera emborrachar (ya todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando eso ocurre) o drogar para poder aprovecharse de ella, porque bueno, a pesar de ser un país ya algo mayor y fuerte, aun era una chica indefensa ante esas circunstancias; así que decidió sentarse en la barra y pedir varias bebidas. Sin poder evitarlo pensó que el debería ser ese chico que bailaba tan cerca de ella tocando su estrecha cintura, mas sin embargo, solo podía verla desde la lejanía con una mirada un tanto triste y melancólica al saber que eso no podría ser… ese era su secreto, el la seguiría todas las noches para poder cuidarla desde las sombras y así mirarla con ese semblante, con el cual se veía realmente hermosa; además no quería compartir esa bella imagen con nadie más; y sobre todo, ella no debía enterarse que la había descubierto –_con las manos en la masa, como solían decir algunos_- pensó el americano; ya que si lo hacia terminaría completamente avergonzada y no le volvería a dirigir siquiera la mirada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal… varios discutían, otros solo se dedicaban a desayunar… ese era el pan de cada día entre las naciones.

-**que ricos huevos revueltos aru!-** decía Yao después de servirse un poco más

**-quizá no deberías de comer tanto Yao- **Iván lo miraba desconcertado pero a la vez con esa inocente sonrisa que siempre llevaba a cuestas, -**vas a enfermar por comer tanto**-

**-vee~ si Gilbert estuviera aquí te hubiera matado por comerte esos pollitos-** decía Feliciano con lagrimitas en los ojos

**-oohh cállate aru!- **frunció el ceño –**éstos no son pollitos!... son solo huevos aru! no se incubaron… no tienen vida aru!- **el oriental de verdad lucia enfadado

**-cálmate China-** le decía en tono tranquilo el alemán

Alfred no prestaba atención a todo el alboroto de su alrededor, en su mente solo se encontraba la hermosa figura de Inglaterra bailando provocativamente.

_-Aaaww! porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza!-_

Se rasco la cabeza de forma agresiva, haciendo que todos sus cabellos quedaran revueltos, dejándolo ver un tanto deplorable, ya que además de eso, llevaba a cuestas unas enormes ojeras debido al desvelo por cuidar de "su Iggy"

**-te pasa algo hermano?-** Canadá parecía preocupado; estaba sentado a su derecha; vaya ni siquiera lo había notado, a lo cual Matt ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado.

**-eh?- **Al lo miraba sin muchas ganas –**dijiste algo?-**

**-yo… ehh... nada nada**- se sonrrojo – **mira, hicieron hot cakes**- tras decir esto se dirigió a la barra de buffet que ofrecía el hotel

América sólo pudo ver una ráfaga pasar tras el y dirigirse a la barra de comida, miro su plato, aun estaba repleto, esas hamburguesas no lucían para nada apetitosas. De pronto alguien se coloco en el lugar antes ocupado por Matty, para su sorpresa, al levantar el rostro pudo ver que era Arturia con un muy saludable plato lleno solo de frutas –_y como no, debe de cuidar esa preciosa figura_- pensó Alfred _–un momento! Que acabo de decir! Dios!- _esta vez golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa, todos lo miraban raro, excepto la persona de su derecha (claro, ella ya estaba acostumbrado a sus actitudes).

-**oi! Te encuentras bien niño?, de nuevo con tus rabietas, eso no es nada nuevo- **comenzó a llevarse una fresa a los labios para luego saborearla

**-ya no soy un niño Inglaterra! Cuando vas a comprender eso!- **luego de levantar la mirada para enfrentarse a su ex tutora, noto la manera de llevar los bocados a sus labios, era… sensual!... demonios! Realmente debía de controlar esos pensamientos.

**-pues bien, entonces deja de actuar como uno- **luego dio un pequeño sorbo a su limonada

Alfred se enfado a más no poder, se levanto de su silla bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida -_eres demasiado cruel Iggy-_

**-uuuhh creo que deberías de ser más ****condescendiente con él**_** Anglaterre- **_Ahora era Francis quien hablaba un tanto bajo, demasiado, por lo cual debió de acercarse peligrosamente a la oreja de la ojiverde

-**porque habría de serlo?, ya debería ser hora de que madure, es toda una potencia mundial, debe comportarse como tal… y aww no te me acerques tanto que me quitaras el apetito cara de sapo!**

**-**_**ui ui**_** lo que tu digas **_**mon amour- **_dicho esto se alejo de su rostro_** –**_**pero ya sabes como es sensible, incluso mas que tu, por la misma razón que aun tiene el corazón de niño**_** (malcriado)- **_esto ultimo sólo lo pensó

-**No pienso pedir disculpas ni nada parecido, por algo de lo que no tengo culpa alguna, si ya no quiere que lo trate así y lo vea como un igual,** (si... la independencia no había ayudado a que cambiara su actitud respecto al yanqui, sin quererlo seguía viéndolo como su pequeña colonia… su pequeño tesoro) **debe de comportarse como el adulto que es… ya no tiene 10 años**

**-eso lo sé perfectamente, pero también sé que no desearas que te odie, te rompería el corazón no es cierto?- **Francis le sonrió melancólicamente. Porque le estaba diciendo que hiciera las pases con ese pesado?... si él deseaba de todo corazón que la inglesa fuera sólo para él –_humm… quizá porque no me gusta verla triste- _pensó Francia, respondiendo así su propia pregunta.

**-bueno…-** sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo rojizo mientras giraba el rostro hacia otro lado – **eso no es de tu incumbencia **_**wine bastard**_**- **frunció el ceño** –además, no sabia que te interesara tanto-**

**-pues ya vez que si- **dicho esto Francis le sonrío, levantándose de su lugar, su plato ya estaba vacio y se dirigió hacia la misma puerta por la que había salido el americano

Esto dejo muy confundida a Arturia… no sabia que pensar… su mente y rostro eran un poema.

-**etto… Inglaterra-san, te sientes bien?-** le pregunto un Kiku con semblante preocupado, el cual se había sentado en el que había sido el lugar del yanqui, a su lado izquierdo, y a su derecha se encontraba el invisible Mathew que ocupaba el de Francis, el cual la miro, (claro sin ser notado), también quería conocer su respuesta.

**-emm… si estoy bien, gracias Kiku, te agradezco la preocupación; ahora si me disculpas debo ir a hacer algo-** se levanto de su sitio y salió del comedor tan elegantemente decorado, dejando atrás a algunas naciones las cuales aun se encontraban peleando, a Kiku confundido y a Matt con un ceño de preocupación; sabia que sólo había una persona que podía poner así a su mommy **(3)**… su testarudo hermano Alfred; ante tal pensamiento, soltó un profundo suspiro con ambos ojos cerrados, volviendo a sus hot cakes con mucha miel de maple. –_Espero que todo esto no termine peor- _pensó el tímido canadiense mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Disque traducciones XD!... no se preocupen, nada extraordinario jajajajajaja

**Hero – héroe**

**come on – vamos**

_**wine bastard – algo asi como "bastardo del vino"**_

**Mommy - mamá**

**Ui ui – si si ¿? XD me pase cn eso**

_**mon amour – mi amor**_

_**Anglaterre – Inglaterra en francés ¿? lolz jajajaja**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

_**Bueno… yo siempre me imagine a fem!UK como Saber de Fate/stay jajaja… porque? Bueno, ambos tienen esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y cabello un tanto despeinado y rubio XD (se supone que ella fue… SPOILER ADVERTIDOS!...! El rey de Inglaterra… osea el rey Arturo—si el d la mesa redonda-, dando a entender en esta serie que el rey fue una mujer, lo cual me parece genial ;D)**_

_**Ambos son muy "raros" respecto a sus sentimientos, muy tsunderes por asi decirlo jaja… además de coincidir con el nombre Arthur/Arturia lolz! =P**_

_**Aquí una imagen de ella =D : http:/fotolog*miarroba*com/f/3/1/1/5102311/54*jpg**_

**Vestido Strapless** – son de esos que no tienen mangas

_**asi lucia lol: jajajajajaja http:/es*thinkup*mango*com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/vestidos_strapless_mango-1*jpg **_

_**Pues vi que en varios fics y doujinshis Matty se refería a Arthur como daddy… quise darle un aire a eso jajaja, perdón si no queda y suena raro xP**_

_**((PARA LOS LINKS CAMBIEN EL * POR EL PUNTO ;D))**_


	2. Cap 2: El plan

_Cap 2: El plan_

Indicaciones de texto:

_~ Pensamientos_

**~ Diálogos**

_**~ Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

Arturia había salido del comedor en busca del yanqui –**humm donde se abra metido**- dijo casi en un susurro. Miraba a ambos lados mientras pasaba por los distintos salones de aquel hotel tan inmenso. De pronto recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular: [recuerda q hoy por la noxe también hay _**party bitch**_… _**kisses**_!!~ ;D]

Ella sonrío para sus adentros, le parecía gracioso la manera en la que hablaban los jóvenes de ahora… a veces se cuestionaba porque andaba con ellos (además de lograr olvidar cosas desagradables con su compañía claro), ya que ella siempre hablaba recatada y respetuosamente. Quizá era porque con ellos se sentía joven, se sentía… se sentía cerca del americano, ya que en contadas ocasiones se le parecían demasiado (eran estadounidenses después de todo, pareciera que todos sus ciudadanos actuaban como él), es como si se tratara de Alfred, pero más agradables. Suspiro; quería dejar las cosas arregladas con el ojiazul antes de irse a disfrutar de la noche. La mayoría de las naciones regresarían a sus respectivos países –**creo que será algo sospechoso que me quiera quedar, debo pensar en algo-**

Mientras tanto Alfred se encontraba en su habitación… necesitaba estar a solas y aclararse algunas cosas que se cuestionaba

-**Porque… porque ella me trata así?, acaso nunca me vera como un hombre independiente?- **ahora mas que nunca deseaba estar con la inglesa, pero ella solo lo veía como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser regañado por cualquier tontería, si que le molestaba esta situación.

A su mente regreso aquella imagen de hacia poco más de un año… el día en que se le declaro…

_Flashback:_

Alfred estaba echo un manojo de nervios… había repasado su "plan" varias veces; al final y con una enorme sonrisa, declaro que era a prueba de errores. Ahora (y sin darse cuenta) se encontraba en el portal de la casa de Inglaterra.

-**Muy bien… aquí voy-** trago en seco y dio un pequeño suspiro para aclarar su mente, toco a la puerta. Solo tuvo que esperar un momento antes de poder toparse con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le hipnotizaban

-**Que haces aquí América?- **la inglesa lucia totalmente desconcertada.

**-**_**I…I… I am**_**…- **Las palabras no querían salir, se le amontonaban en la garganta. Mientras tanto la chica lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Luego vio como se hacia a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la vivienda.

El yanqui entro en la acogedora estancia que tenía un ligero olor a té, luego tomo asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones, la ahora anfitriona se sentó a un lado de él y le miro expectante.

-**Te traeré un vaso con agua, de acuerdo?- **la escucho decir, luego vio como se levantaba, inconscientemente tomo su muñeca para evitar que se alejara de sí, la ojiverde le miro. –**que pasa te sientes mal?- **La chica se inclino hacia él y puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del menor –**mmm… esta algo caliente**-

Como no estarlo, si tenerla tan cerca hacia que toda su sangre se le acumulara en el rostro.

-**Estoy bien no te preocupes**- le dijo apartando gentilmente su mano, pero sin soltarla, hizo que volviera a sentarse y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la ojiverde.

-**Entonces… ahora vas a decirme cual es el motivo de tu visita?**- Alfred estaba cabizbajo cubriendo su mirada con los mechones del cabello, miraba el como jugaba con las manos de la inglesa. –**y bien?**- sonada molesta y autoritaria, tal y como le hablaba cuando era pequeño, de pronto ella aparto sus manos, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no tenia el valor.

-**Yo… no sé como decirlo- **De pronto se lanzo a los brazos de la ojiverde; sollozando por lo bajo. –_perfecto… simplemente perfecto, ahora si me vera como un niño llorón_-

**-A-Alfred… que sucede?- **Ahora su voz estaba llena de preocupación –**acaso alguien te hizo daño?... dímelo!**- sonrío, sabia que ella en realidad se preocupaba por él, le importaba y quería protegerlo, pero no estaba tan seguro de si lo hacia como una madre o hermana mayor, … o como algo más… como él quisiera que lo viera.

Levanto el rostro y lentamente se fue acercando al de la inglesa, no podía más, había resistido décadas queriendo hacerlo, ahora por fin era su oportunidad, si era por ella, se arriesgaría, incluso a un rechazo cruel… una herida a su orgullo como héroe, ya que no sería nada, si éste le hubiera podido dar la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba.

-**Q-que haces Alf… **- Su voz era temblorosa, más no le había permitido terminar la frase ya que pego su boca a los cálidos labios de la inglesa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder debido al sonrojo que aquella acción provocaba.

Intentaba abrirse paso para profundizar el beso, sabia que era ahora o nunca. Después de un rato sintió como la rubia entreabría un poco los labios. No perdió el tiempo, e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, ella ahora posaba los brazos sobre su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, acercándolo más a su cálido cuerpo y jugueteando con la lengua de su contrario, apreciaba como de vez en cuando su amada mordisqueaba su labio inferior, lo cual hacia que le doliera, pero vaya que le estaba gustando. Debía de admitir que se sentía en el paraíso.

Ambos se recostaron en el sofá, quedando él, sobre el delgado cuerpo de la chica. De pronto se separaron a falta de oxigeno, se quedaron mirando fijamente, aun con esa posición y sus respiraciones agitadas; aunque ahora las manos de Alfred yacían a los lados de la cabeza de Inglaterra, impidiendo así aplastarla y que así se sintiera incomoda… o tal vez, porque no quería que huyera.

-**A-A-Alfred…. Que fue todo eso?**- A duras penas pudo sacar esa frase de los labios debido a su entrecortada respiración.

El sólo se dedico a sonreírle de una forma tierna, la cual hizo que ella se sonrojara aun más. –**No te das cuenta Iggy… te amo… siempre lo eh hecho y para siempre así será**-

_-Fin del flashback-_

Antes de que pudiera idear algún "plan" extraordinario, propio de un_** hero**__, _alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto de mala gana de su enorme cama. Se sorprendió al ver que era Francis , frunció un poco el ceño.

-**Y tu que haces aquí?-** le pregunto de la peor forma posible, quería alejarlo, ya que deseaba estar solo.

**-Uuhh pero que actitud es esa mi joven amigo-** sin siquiera ser invitado, entro a paso lento en la habitación del menor. –**parece que estas un poco agobiado; acaso se debe a la pelea que tuviste con **_**Anglaterre**_**?**- Sabia que la respuesta sería afirmativa, pero el niño era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

**-Ja! Crees que me pondría así por ella?... si no te haz dado cuenta, siempre peleamos- **se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza –**un héroe como yo no se pone en actitud "anti-heroica" por una tontería sin importancia**-

-**Aja!- **le dijo burlonamente -**... así que aceptas estar actuando "anti-heroicamente"?**- Lo había atrapado, como podía haber caído en esa treta tan infantil?

-**Yo…yo yo no dije nada de eso!!**- inflo una de sus mejillas

-**Un puchero muy infantil si me lo preguntas **_**Amérique… **_**es por eso que ella aún te ve como un niño**- El francés puso una sonrisa de medio lado.

-**Pues bien, no te lo estoy preguntando**- Le miro enojado –_Además ella me había dicho que le gustaba cuando lo hacia, que le parecía tierno_- De pronto su mirada entristeció.

-_Muy bien Francis esta es tu oportunidad… _**Hey Alfred que te parece si salimos esta noche?, así podremos quitarte ese mal humor**-

Ante esas palabras el menor salió de su ensoñación -**Qué!!?? Salir contigo pervertido!? Estas loco!**- frunció el ceño a más no poder.

**-jajaja no te preocupes, no intentare tocarte, tengo mejores gustos- **le guiño el ojo derecho –**Hiba a salir solo ya que Gil y Toño no pudieron acompañarme… ya sabes ahora que tienen pareja dejaron de salir a divertirse, por estar de cariñositos con ellos… vaya que los manipulan… ese Rod y Lovino son tremendos**- mientras decía esto agitaba su mano en modo de desaprobación.

Alfred sabía que él francés tenía razón, esas parejas, las que se habían formado con los años, eran felices, no necesitaban de nadie mas… entonces recordó que en incontables ocasiones se había imaginado de esa manera con Iggy; volvió a entristecerse, pero rápidamente cambio de actitud, sabia que no podía seguir de esa manera, ella seguía con su vida, así que él como el _**hero**_ que era, debía hacer lo mismo…. O al menos intentarlo…

–**De acuerdo!... salgamos a divertirnos!**- hizo su típica pose heroica

-**Así se habla! noche de solteros!... sé que podremos conquistar a varias damitas sexys en el lugar al que te llevare**- Tras decir esto cubrió una enorme sonrisa zorruna un tanto pervertida con su mano derecha.

-_Vaya, pobre la chica que se atreva a acercársele_- dijo para sus adentros el ojiazul.

Arturia se había cansado de buscar al yanqui, así que regresaría a su propia habitación.

-**Ese mocoso debe de estar lloriqueando en un rincón como siempre- **Saco la llave de su bolsillo, recordando que no había contestado el mensaje que le había llegado ya hacia mas de 10 minutos. Entro a su temporal morada para luego recargarse en la puerta de la misma al cerrarla.

[ sta bn ahí los veo, a las 9pm como siempre =] ~ ]

Después de responderles, decidió acostarse un rato en la cama, necesitaba descansar un poco, aun no se recuperaba de la noche anterior –**Quizá si soy muy vieja para seguir haciendo esto**-. Pero muy en el fondo sabia que necesitaba hacerlo, quería olvidar todo, absolutamente todo, mas que nada sus besos, los suaves besos que le dedicaba aquel idiota del que no quería saber nada (por el momento), por ello eligió probar los labios de extraños, de los que sabia, no volvería a saber… pero siempre terminaba en una misma conclusión; ningunos sabían tan delicioso como aquellos de los que trataba de alejarse… (y odiar aunque sea un poco, para así no extrañarlos); pero inconscientemente, los comparaba… no quería hacerlo, pero era casi inevitable. Dio un enorme suspiro, sabia que esto la volvería loca, debía dejar en el pasado todo aquello, las falsas promesas que se prometieron alguna vez. Tras debatir todo eso interiormente, quedo profundamente dormida.


	3. Este sueño intacto que nos une a los 2

_Cap 3: __Este sueño intacto que nos une a los dos_

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Arturia se despertó, vio que eran las 7:30pm

**-Vaya… si que dormí- **se tallo un poco los ojos para desperezarse –**se me hará tarde si no me apresuro- **rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, debía de darse una ducha. Puso la tina a llenar abriendo los grifos hasta que quedara a la temperatura deseada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred ya estaba casi listo, solo faltaba pasarse un poco el cepillo por su rubia cabellera aun mojada. Dio un suspiro

-**Espero que esto funcione- **Estaba decidido a vivir su vida… como si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, pero extrañamente en sus pensamientos, siempre aparecía la imagen de la inglesa… sobre todo después de haberla visto moverse de esa manera la noche anterior.

**-**_**Oh my good**_**!... es verdad!- **Puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza con una expresión boba de espanto mientras se miraba al espejo –**mm bueno, creo que esta noche no saldrá de **_**party, **__eso espero, ya que hoy no podre cuidarla- _De pronto se exalto.

**-Pero que!... se supone que no debo pensar en ella, hoy es MI noche! Saldré a divertirme aunque sea lo último que haga, dejare de preocuparme y punto final!- **Luego de decir esto, alguien toco a su puerta, desde fuera le llamaban.

-**Alfreeed! vamos! estamos retrasados!- **El susodicho continuo golpeando la puerta.El francés parecía muy insistente, lo cual hizo enfadar al ojiazul

**-Ya voy! ya voy! Tranquilo!- **Al abrir la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Kiku y a su hermano menor (del cual no recordaba el nombre) detrás del pervertido aquel. -**Que significa esto?- **su rostro reflejaba confusión entremezclada con un poco de molestia

**-como que que significa?... los invite ya que suelen ser unos aburridos, ya sabes, serán mi buena obra de la semana- **dicho esto, le guiño el ojo

Aquello le molesto aun mas… eso significaba que también lo había invitado porque le provocaba lastima?... frunció el ceño, para luego dejar un rostro lleno de indiferencia

–_Como sea… de todas maneras esto lo hago para divertirme, no para hacer sentir mejor al francés_- cerro con llave y camino alejándose de los tres, luego éstos le siguieron

-**Vaya que eres un maleducado- **le decía con sorna Francis –**todavía que nos haces esperar y te comportas de esa manera**- el americano ni siquiera lo miro, siguió de frente

-**Tranquilícese por favor Francis-san-** Kiku había hablado –**por cierto, a donde nos llevara?, espero que sea un lugar tranquilo donde pueda…- **el amante del vino no lo dejo terminar, cubrió los labios del pelinegro con su índice, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara completamente… mientras que el canadiense los miraba de reojo lleno de tristeza y un tanto molesto.

-**Hey ustedes! Dejen de hacer eso en público, no es agradable**- les dijo Alfred mientras se detenía y miraba a la pareja.

**-Hacer que **_**mon ami**_**?- **luego de decir esto, aparto uno de sus rubios mechones con elegancia

**-Sólo aléjate de Kiku de acuerdo?... lo vas a asustar, no esta acostumbrado a esos tratos **_y quien lo estaría humm-_

Al escuchar esto el nipón se sonrojo aun más.

–**Bu-bueno… estoy aquí para aprender sobre la cultura occidental, tal y como me lo pidieron mis superiores, me parece muy interesante**- Matt seguía sin decir nada, solo escuchaba aquella conversación vana. No le había gustado para nada que el francés se le acercase al pelinegro de esa manera, pero claro, ya debía de estar habituado, lo hacia con todos; pero lo cierto era que no lograba acostumbrarse… le dolía…

-_Es un extraño sentimiento… nunca lo había…- _De pronto un brazo saco al canadiense de sus ensoñaciones

**-Vamos hermanito anímate!... te encontraremos una linda chica con quien platicar de acuerdo?- **Dicho esto le guiño un ojo mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa, típica de él, el autoproclamado héroe mundial.

**-eh eh… yo…no…-** Estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

Y así salieron en busca de un taxi, no podían llevar auto, ya que sabían, no terminarían en condiciones para conducir, y menos aún el de compartir auto si es que tenían suerte y lograban sacar a una chica con ellos (y así dejar a los demás sin transporte)… a un lugar más intimo. Claro, de esta última no estaban enterados Kiku y Matty.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La inglesa se encontraba abrochándose el diminuto short que había comprado hace poco tiempo, escogido con la ayuda de sus nuevas amigas.

**-vaya… si que es corto- **decía esto mientras se lo jaloneaba un poco para bajarlo. Suspiro –**mm supongo que esta bien, en esos lugares hace mucho calor, además es mas cómodo que las faldas o vestidos los cuales se van subiendo luego de bailar un poco- **se sonrojo al recordar la manera en la que vivía por las noches. Se miro al espejo, acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas

-**Parece que ya estoy lista… humm... falta algo... ahh si…**- Puso un poco de rímel sobre sus pestañas –**así esta mejor- **sonrío para sus adentros, se le venían imágenes a la cabeza… del como innumerables chicos le habían dicho al oído que era realmente hermosa para luego sonreírle.

Su ahora mejor amiga de nombre Jennifer (para sus amigos Jen o Jenny) era una chica realmente amable y sensata…

-_Lo contario a Alfred_- pensó. Quizá por eso le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con ella

Por supuesto que Jen no sabia que en realidad ella era la personificación de la nación llamada Inglaterra, nunca se lo diría, ese era un secreto demasiado peligroso… además… como rayos iba a tomar aquella noticia un simple humano?. Volvió a suspirar… No habría de que preocuparse, ya que sabia de antemano que habría de alejarse de ella y sus otros amigos al ser notada… al notar que ella era la única en no envejecer.

**-La juventud "eterna" no es tan divertida como muchos piensan- **Susurro.Bajo su cabeza y se sentó un momento, sentía que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies… le dolía saber que habría de alejarse de esas personas que la entendían tan bien.

-**Nada es para siempre… **_eso lo debería saber a la perfección_- Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, recordando los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos, de los que debía despedirse dentro de un tiempo… de su pequeña ex colonia, la cual había crecido rápidamente, para así abandonarla en un día lluvioso... pero sobre todo… aquel día en el que esa misma persona se le había declarado…

_Flashback:_

Se encontraba en su cómoda estancia tomando un poco de té, ya que eran las 5 en punto, nunca se le olvidaba, ni aunque estuviera jugando con sus criaturas fantásticas, incluso ellos sabían que era una hora muy apreciada por su vieja amiga.

De pronto alguien toco a su puerta, algo molesta se dirigió hacia la entrada, a paso veloz… entre mas rápido echara a esa persona que interrumpía tan importante momento, mas rápido podría regresar a tomar su delicioso té.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una enorme sorpresa…

-**Que haces aquí América?- **la inglesa lucia totalmente desconcertada, era verdad que el menor no la visitaba muy seguido. Y cuando lo hacia, (la mayoría de las veces) se tomaba la decencia de avisar.

**-**_**I…I… I am**_**… - **Pareciera que el chico se había trabado totalmente. Mientras tanto la chica lo miraba con una ceja arqueada; desde cuando el chico actuaba de esa manera?... y además… ese tono carmín en sus mejillas era… no, no podía ser eso, no podía estar apenado, él nunca lograba avergonzarse, ni siquiera cuando decía en voz alta sus estúpidos planes e ideas.

Dio un enorme suspiro con los ojos cerrados **–muy bien, pasa, creo que necesitas sentarte… **_tal vez solo sea insolación por el viaje_—pensó, luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su vivienda.

El yanqui entro en la acogedora estancia que tenía un ligero olor a té, luego tomo asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones, la ahora anfitriona se sentó a un lado de él y le miro expectante.

-**Te traeré un vaso con agua, de acuerdo?- **se levanto, pero de pronto sintió que una mano detenía su muñeca, miro hacia Alfred. –**que pasa te sientes mal?- **La chica se inclino hacia él y puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del menor –**mmm… esta algo caliente**-

Ella se percato que el tono carmín aumentaba en el rostro de Alfred.

-**Estoy bien no te preocupes**- le dijo apartando su mano con delicadeza (extraño en el chico), aún sin soltarla, hizo que volviera a sentarse y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-**Entonces… ahora vas a decirme cual es el motivo de tu visita?**- No sabia porque, pero aquel tímido y tibio tacto con la suave piel del americano hacia que su corazón se acelerara, su rostro comenzaba a tornarse carmín; lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero Alfred estaba cabizbajo (lo cual agradecía, no quería que la viera como un jitomate), su mirada estaba cubierta por los mechones del cabello, miraba el como jugaba con sus manos. –**y bien?**- quería sonar molesta y autoritaria, así no tendría que seguir en esa posición tan incomoda, decidió quitar la mano de entre las del yanqui.

-**Yo… no sé como decirlo- **De pronto el menor se tiro a los brazos de la ojiverde; parecía estar sollozando. Ella no sabia que decir, aquello era muy extraño, luego de reaccionar, hizo la pregunta.

**-A-Alfred… que sucede?- **Ahora su rostro y voz eran de preocupación –**acaso alguien te hizo daño?... dímelo!**- Lo atrajo mas hacia sí.

Pudo ver como el ojiazul levanto el rostro y lentamente se le fue acercando al propio.

-**Q-que haces Alf… **- Su voz era temblorosa, más no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos cálidos labios se lo habían impedido. Miro el rostro de su ex colonia con los ojos como platos, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

No podía creerlo, Alfred, SU Alfred estaba besándola… en que rayos estaba pensando?.

Sintió como el menor intentaba abrirse paso para profundizar el beso, ella no sabia si ceder o separarse de golpe, aquello le estaba gustando, pero obviamente estaba mal… después de todo, él había sido su hermanito, como un hijo para ella; le dirían pedófila?. Después de ese fugaz pensamiento, entreabrió un poco los labios –_al diablo todo!..._- El americano no perdió el tiempo e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, ella ahora posaba sus brazos en el cuello del menor, con los ojos cerrados, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y jugueteando con la lengua de su contrario, mordiendo de vez en cuando el labio inferior.

Ambos se recostaron en el sofá, el yanqui sobre su delgado cuerpo. De pronto se separaron a falta de oxigeno, se quedaron mirando fijamente, aun en esa posición, con las respiraciones agitadas, aunque ahora las manos de Alfred yacían a los lados de su cabeza, estaba atrapada, no podía huir de aquella posición tan vergonzosa, debía enfrentarlo, quisiera o no hacerlo.

-**A-A-Alfred…. Que fue todo eso?**- A duras penas pudo sacar esa frase de los labios debido a su entrecortada respiración.

El sólo se dedico a sonreírle de una forma tierna, la cual hizo que se sonrojara aun más. –**No te das cuenta Iggy… te amo… siempre lo eh hecho y para siempre así será**-

**-ahh… yo… yo…-** intento levantarse, pero éste se lo impidió.

-**Dime… por favor… tu sientes lo mismo hacia mi?- **acaricio su rostro gentilmente mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos había tristeza y preocupación debido a la ansiedad de conocer la respuesta a su pregunta recién formulada.

Estaba preocupada, eso sólo había sido un beso, un simple beso,… amarlo?... de ninguna manera!. Él le había abandonado, como se atrevía volver a ella cuando por fin lo estaba superando, acaso se estaba burlando?, quería volver a ilusionarla para luego huir y dejarla con el corazón aún más destrozado?.

Pero todos aquellos pensamientos fueron disueltos cuando sintió como de nuevo los labios de Alfred rosaban los propios gentilmente. Se sentía muy bien… -_en las nubes como dirían muchos-_

Volvió a caer en la trampa, pareciera que el americano sabia muy bien cuales eran sus debilidades… ahora besaba su cosquilludo cuello.

-**humm… no hagas eso! Hace cosquillas!- **Decía entre risas.

**-Ves? Disfrutas de mi compañía acéptalo- **Le volvió a sonreír animadamente

-**Cállate **_**bloody hell**_**- **frunció el ceño –_además no eh aceptado tus sentimientos_**- **miro hacia otro lado sonrojada.

_-Fin del flashback-_

**-DEMONIOS! Porque pienso en eso ahora!- **Se levanto del suelo, disgustada consigo misma, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar su abrigo, ya que con esa ropa tan ligera le daría un poco de frio.

Salió del recinto con pasos agigantados y rápidos, cuidando desde luego no toparse con algún conocido.

**-Estúpida…- **fue lo único que susurro para sí misma.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Humm... aquí reportándome luego de…meses?... naah es que como nadie lee esto no me preocupo de actualizar

En fin… si alguien llegase a leerlo, espero que sea de su agrado, sé que a muchas no les gusta hacer fem! a personajes, pero era necesario D= (¿? jaja)

En mi mente hay muchas ideas de cómo continuar esto, que no me decido muy bien =S

Tengo 1 o 2 capis más ya escritos, orita intentare seguirle, pero no prometo nada xP

Me retiro~

Se cuidan mucho =D

Y saludos a Sha-lin que me hizo su Beta ;D


	4. Cap 4: Destino o ilusión

**_N/A_**

**Humm... decidi poner esta nota al inicio para asi desaparecer completamente y dejarlos agusto jajajaja**

**haber... pues primero que nada, le doy las gracias a tods los que se pasan por aqui ;0;**

**sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz! (enserio), comprendi que a algunos si gustaban de mis cosas raras jajaja**

**y como prometi, aqui les dejo el capi 4**

**estem... el final será un poco "WTF?" **

**no quiero hacer spoiler, asi que lean y espero les guste n0n/) **

**termine el cap 5... y ya no sé como seguir jajaja asi que espero me den algunas ideas, se los agradeceria mucho**

**bye bye~  
**

**PD.**

**staba trabajando en un oneshot de UKxEsp+USA pero me quede trabada (me suele suceder mucho jajajaU. es decir sé lo que quiero que pase, pero al estar en word, se me borra el cassette XDuuu)**

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cap 4: Destino o ilusión?_

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los tres chicos (y un invisible Matt ante los demás) estaban tomando fila para entrar a aquel club.

**-Ya lo verán chicos, según rumores aquí vienen las chicas mas ardientes de toda la ciudad, me temo que por eso esta tan lleno- **Pareciera que el francés había investigado bien, es decir, ni siquiera Alfred sabia de ese lugar, y eso que se encontraba en su propio territorio.

-_Bueno en realidad no es mi culpa conocerlo, soy tan grande que a veces olvido algunos lugares que no me interesan- _se dijo así mismo el americano.

-**humm… disculpen, este lugar…- **Kiku lucia muy nervioso, en definitiva no estaba acostumbrado a esos sitios.

**-Que pasa** _**mon ami?... **_**acaso no piensas que es asombroso?- **el francés lucia muy orgulloso por conocer ese lugar

Alfred estaba muy molesto, llevaban esperando mas de 1 hora; de pronto, a lo lejos vio una persona conocida, nada mas ni nada menos que su querida Iggy con un sexy conjunto y en el brazo un abrigo; en cuanto había llegado la habían dejado pasar, si que debía de ser popular… de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo… las palabras del francés dichas hacia menos de un minuto: _"__**Ya lo verán chicos, según rumores aquí vienen las chicas mas ardientes de toda la ciudad, me temo que por eso esta tan lleno"**_

-_Demonios! Esto no puede estar pasando- _incluso su rostro se puso un poco pálido –_no es bueno, no es bueno, esto no es nada bueno_- se repetía a sí mismo

-**Alfred-san… se encuentra bien?- **Kiku le tomo ligeramente del brazo

**-Si, si claro que estoy bien!- **rió estúpidamente nervioso, su risa si que sonó falsa, ni él se la había creído

-**Quizá sea deshidratación, podemos ir a alguna tienda de por aquí cerca por agua- **sugirió el canadiense; y por una vez en su vida, Alfred le tomo la palabra a su hermano que de apoco iba desapareciendo

-**ohh** **~ vamos Alfred! No seas aguafiestas, estamos a punto de entrar- **se quejo el francés

El americano podría ser un buen actor cuando se lo proponía; así que decidió hacerse el dramático.

-**Francis… enserio no me siento bien- **se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago.

-**Bien, eso te pasa por comer tanta porquería- **refunfuño el rubio, para luego suspirar **–Bien, vamos al hospital-**

**-**_**Thanks**_**…- **fue lo único que atino a decir el de lentes. En definitiva su táctica había funcionado, debía de cubrir las espaldas de Iggy, aunque ésta ni enterada estuviera, no podía permitir que los otros se enteraran de su secreto y la vieran con otros ojos (sobre todo los morbosos y pervertidos de Francis).

Así los cuatro se alejaron de aquel gentío.

-_Pff esa estuvo cerca… me debes una Arti, y una grande…_- sonrió alegremente, pero sin ser visto por los demás, o si no todo se hubiera venido abajo al ver que estaba bien.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya adentro Arthuria y su compañía tomaron posesión de una enorme mesa para así pedir los tragos de siempre

-**Vamos a la pista Art! Ya cuando estemos sedientas venimos a refrescarnos-** al decir esto Jen le guiño el ojo

-**Ohh no seas tan apresurada… sabes que la bebida es la que me hace soltar un poco jajaja-** le respondió la ojiverde

**-humm…**- Puso ambas manos en la cintura **–Bien… un trago y luego a bailar~ -**

-**Me parece razonable**- respondió al sentarse la inglesa

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**Te sientes mejor Al?**- le pregunto el canadiense

–**si, si… no te preocupes bro**- le sonrió

-**Bien… como sea**- el francés parecía molesto por "tanto afecto y atención fraternal" –**Ahora por tu culpa perdimos nuestros lugares y no entraremos hasta dentro de una semana!**-

-**Tranquilícese Francis-san, no es para tanto**- La verdad es que Kiku estaba muy aliviado de evitar ese tipo de lugares

-**No, no y no!... como quieres que me tranquilice?, por culpa de este puberto no podremos divertirnos**- Francis sonaba molesto, en verdad quería emparejas a Alfred con alguien

-**A quien le dices puberto?, idiota pervertido!**- el ojiazul perdió los estribos

-**Acaso ves a alguien mas?**- pregunto el otro desafiante. Ambos se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido, ninguno iba a ceder, incluso se veía que echaban chispas.

-**Tra-tra-tranquilos- **tartamudeo Matt

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos sin dirigirse la mirada, al parecer ambos estaban indignados por sus "nuevos apodos", aunque el francés debería estar acostumbrado, ya que la inglesa era quien le había "bautizado" así; a Alfred sólo le llamaba mocoso emancipado, pero Francis decidió que puberto le quedaba mejor.

-**va-vayamos a otro lugar entonces, Estados Unidos es muy grande y…-**

**-Si! Si! vamos!... que bueno que tu no te pones de niñita Kiku- **Alfred le sonrió y paso un brazo por el cuello al japonés, el cual se puso ligeramente rojo y no se atrevía a mirar al otro.

El francés bufó, de pronto una sonrisa cruzo su mente al ver la escena, al parecer había surgido un plan en esa mente tan lujuriosa -**ohh vamos entonces a otro bar **–

Tomaron un taxi y en menos de 10 minutos estaban frente a un bar, un tanto vacio, pero al entrar les alegro saber que había lindas chicas, (que era lo "importante"), ya que hubiera sido desconcertante que con su tan mala suerte, resultara ser un bar gay o algo parecido.

-**Después de ustedes caballeros**- indico el francés

Así los cuatro tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la pista, la cual era pequeña, (al parecer ese lugar no era precisamente para bailar), de hecho los fiesteros fueron los que movieron unas cuantas mesas para hacer espacio.

Pidieron una ronda del trago más fuerte que había en el establecimiento, Matt y Kiku no querían hacerlo, pero se vieron obligados por los otros dos. Luego de una hora ya estaban bastante mareados, claro, a excepción del Francis que tenia mucha experiencia y técnica para aguantar, no por nada era miembro del _**Bad Friends**_.

Todos estaban muy "sueltos" para las 2:30 am (aunque el más tranquilo era Kiku, que fingía beber; Matt era tan inocente, que esa idea ni paso por su cabeza), bailaban como locos y manoseaban a una que otra persona (esto se refería mas bien a Francis). El local ya estaba a punto de cerrar, así que decidieron llamar a un taxi. Ya dentro de éste se dirigieron al Hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Francis decidió acompañar al canadiense a su habitación, no quería que se perdiera por ahí, a lo cual Alfred no se opuso, ya que estaba demasiado ebrio para razonar que un pervertido (posiblemente pederasta) se aprovechara de la situación y manoseara a su hermano.

Kiku, que estaba un poco más consciente que el otro, acompaño al americano.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred estaba mareado, parecía que tenia resaca, y una muy fuerte… extrañamente sintió algo pesado en su pecho... hubiera preferido no mirar.

-**Q-que rayos paso!- **Miro al pelinegro recargado en su pecho, abrazándole con sus delgados y pálidos brazos. Estos le recordaban a los de alguien más… sólo que con el cabello claro, de un hermoso rubio arena. Sonrío melancólicamente. **–Esto es… demasiado extraño-**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	5. Cap 5: No lo digas

_Cap 5: No lo digas…_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** yaoi? XD

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Flashback-_

Alfred estaba demasiado tomado, por lo cual el pelinegro tuvo que tomarlo de la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo como un costal de papas.

-**Vamos Alfred-san no se duerma! **_Si que es pesado_**- **Al notar que estaba demasiado cerca de su rosto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartarse rápidamente de él, lo que hizo que el rubio cayera

-**wn dondw wstamoshh?**- se sujetaba la cabeza ya que le dolía. Debido al golpe parecía que por fin se le habían quitado las ganas de dormir

-**Afuera de su suite Alfred-san…- **Cogió la llave de la bolsa de Alfred** -venga lo llevare adentro para que descanse, esta demasiado tomado- **Dicho esto, Kiku lo tomo por las axilas y jalándolo (cual costal), se lo llevo arrastrando hasta llegar a su habitación. –**Muy bien, ahora recuéstese en la cama**- parecía agotado por el esfuerzo.

-**Todaviaw no tengow sueñow- **Le de decía mientras se dirigía a la cama gateando; logro subirse a duras penas –**Quédate conmigo, nos quedaremos contando historias de terror**- Luego de esto le esbozo una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan peculiar e hipnotizadora, con lo cual hizo que el nipón se volviera a sonrojar

-**No creo que esa sea prudente Alfred-san-**

**-Vamooooossss! Quédate un poco más Kikuuuu~~- **Inflo sus mejillas, típico de cuando hacia algún berrinche, el pelinegro sabia que el otro podía ser muy obstinado si se lo proponía… si quería algo lo obtenía sin mas.

-**Esta bien, me quedare pero sólo un rato**- Ya resignado, se sentó tímidamente a un lado el americano.

De pronto y sin previo aviso sintió como el rubio se le abalanzo, recostándolo y situándose sobre él, apoyándose con sus rodillas y manos, ahora puestas a los costados de su cabeza. Kiku no entendía que era lo que estaba pretendiendo, -_Probablemente sólo me este jugando una mala broma_- Pensó el mas bajo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

-**Qué es lo que hace Alfred-san!... quíteseme de encima!- **comenzó a moverse, se sentía atrapado; Alfred sólo lo miraba de una manera tierna, le recordaba a aquella persona, aquella a la que tanto amaba… tan frágil y sumisa, algo dentro de el se rompió.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera desesperada, Kiku solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no podía creerlo, aquello no podía ser verdad; claro, el americano estaba muy ebrio, esa era la verdad, pero no podía ignorar sus sentimientos y menos ahora que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante tales caricias; después de un rato, intentó tímidamente responderle, dejándose llevar por aquellos besos tan deliciosos que el yanqui le proporcionaba.

Ambos se acariciaban, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, el corazón de Kiku latía con fuerza, pareciera que en cualquier momento se saldría del pecho. Mientras que el americano intentaba dibujar el rostro de aquella chica de hermosos ojos verdes, esto provocaba que quisiera descargar toda su lujuria en el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro; no podía aguantar más. Luego de incontables besos y caricias, Alfred inició la tarea de desabrochar los pantalones del otro, el japonés sabía que ya no habría escapatoria, por lo que se dejo llevar, así que intentó quitarle la chaqueta, esa de aviador con la que siempre se dejaba ver. Luego le siguieron sus otras prendas. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

Inconscientemente el americano se acerco al oído del otro y le susurro algo con lo que el nipón no pudo más que lograr un mayor sonrojo

-**I-i love you…- **Dicho esto inicio los vaivenes manuales sobre el miembro erecto del pelinegro, con los cuales el sometido no podía reprimir los leves gemidos que salían de sus labios. Esto hizo que el rubio hiciera más rápido el movimiento, haciendo que se viniera en su mano; luego coloco una de las pálidas y delgadas piernas sobre su cintura, para facilitarse la entrada. Lo hizo, enseguida acerco su propio miembro a la entrada del otro, penetrándolo lentamente, era demasiado estrecho, esto hizo que el nipón se estremeciera y arañara los omóplatos del rubio, causándole daño, aunque no tan doloroso como el que él le estaba infligiendo en nombre de la pasión.

Alfred se quedo quieto luego de entrar completamente, espero a que Kiku se acostumbrara a la intromisión; cuando ambos por fin lograron serenar sus respiraciones, el nipón se acerco tímidamente al rostro del otro para depositarle un tierno beso, como queriéndole decir que podía comenzar. El americano entendió el mensaje, empezó a moverse lentamente, no quería causarle más dolor; seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el alcohol parecía desvanecerse de su sistema, así que estaba un poco mas consciente, por lo cual quería no pensar mucho con quien estaba haciendo aquello.

Poco a poco aumento el ritmo, pronto los dos llegarían al clímax; sabían que no podían contenerlo. Luego de dos embestidas más, ambos culminaron… el americano dentro del japonés y éste a su vez en el abdomen del otro, manchando así también el propio.

El rubio salió lenta y pesadamente, echándose boca abajo, a un lado del otro, el cual aún continuaba con los leves jadeos, intentando compensar su respiración.

**-**_fin de flashback_**-**

Y así es como termino en la misma cama que Kiku, y además con una jaqueca de los mil demonios.

-_Vaya, quien diría que amanecería con él… debo ser un enfermo- _Delicadamente (para no despertarlo) se separo del mas bajo… se daría un buen baño, ya que se sentía sucio; haber usado de esa manera al nipón… si que había caído bajo. Eso lo hacia ver totalmente anti-heroico.

Se dirigió al sanitario.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Kiku abrió los ojos como en automático

-**Alfred-san… yo…- **Se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas; estaba completamente ruborizado.

Se quedo ahí, pensando que le diría al americano… al que había amado desde hacia mucho tiempo (desde la 2da Guerra Mundial para ser exactos) ni siquiera aquella bomba que casi le mataba, había logrado cambiar esos sentimientos –**lo amo Alfred-san**-susurro para sí mismo, aun debajo de las sabanas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El yanqui entro a la regadera; había abierto el grifo de agua fría, ya que sabia, era la única forma de despertar por completo y así despejar su mente; al principio había sentido un pequeño espasmo en sus músculos adormilados, debido al frio tacto del agua, a comparación de su tibia piel.

Suspiro hondamente –_esto es peor de lo que imagine… no sé como manejar una situación como esta_- Alfred estaba demasiado preocupado, había hecho algo de lo que no se creía capaz, ni mucho menos orgulloso; usar a otra persona de esa manera tan egoísta, quien sabe que cosas le habrá dicho al japonés para que este accediera a acostarse con él; el egoísmo y los héroes no se llevan… para nada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mientras tanto, Kiku había salido de las sabanas, aun un poco sonrojado, se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama, luego con la mirada busco lentamente su ropa, estaba completamente desnudo. Todavía no podía creer que aquello con lo que tanto había soñado, se había hecho realidad, estaba feliz, tanto, que su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente de sólo recordarlo.

Sin embargo no sabia la manera adecuada de enfrentar al americano para declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba consciente de que quizá, él sólo se haya dejado llevar por todo el alcohol que llevaba en sus venas; esperaba que no fuera así, que le correspondiera total y abiertamente… sólo abría que pensar en eso para darse valor así mismo…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando el americano por fin termino aquella larga y tediosa ducha; y habiendo salido del baño con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, vio como el peli negro intentaba vestirse torpemente, con el rostro completamente rojo

**-Pasa algo?- **lo miraba con preocupación, quien sabe que estaría pensando de él ahora… lo llamaría pervertido?...o peor aún… violador?

El otro no se atrevió a mirarle, seguía cabizbajo, tratando de abrochar los botones de su camisa.

**-N-n-no… todo esta bien Alfred-san **_oohh __**kamisama**__, que hago ahora_**- **

**-Mm… quizá también debas darte una ducha- **Se acerco a su armario para sacar algo de ropa; comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras tanto, el japonés no podía evitar mirarle, estaba semidesnudo, frente a él dándole la espalda, se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma la noche anterior, y ahora actuaba como si nada sucediera, no podía permitirlo, debía darse prisa y actuar.

Así lo hizo, camino lenta, silenciosa y temblorosamente hacia el rubio. Lo abrazo por la espalda, esto hizo que el otro se estremeciera.

-_q-que rayos significa esto!- _Alfred sólo atino a dar media vuelta para encararlo, aquello le parecía muy extraño _–_**que sucede Kiku? No te sientes bien?-**Intento hacerse el tonto, quizá así se libraba de ésta.

-**y-y-yo… - **el nipón le hacia frente sonrojado, pero aún así con mucha decisión en su mirar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A**_

Tralala … EPIC FAIL!

es la primera vez que intento escribir yaoi ;w; perdonenme~ -se cubre los tomatazos-

Awwh… lamento la tardanza, la verdad ya tenia escrito este capi XD (también perdonen lo corto que es…. Se nota que amo los flashbacks? jajajajajajajaU, creo que es mas fácil así)

En fin…

Gracias a Mikowanshimo por su sugerencia y por mandarme MP para apurarme, creo que si no lo hubiera hecho este capi seria mostrado hasta el prox año jajajajajajaja

me acabo de dar cuenta que con cada capi... voy disminuyendo lo largo de éste XDu

Ahora mismo estoy "tratando" de escribir el cap 6 el cual sólo lo tenia iniciado (2-3 párrafos cuando mucho) porque no sabia como seguir =S

Vamos! se aceptan sugerencias =D

Espero sus comentarios y ojalá mis "fumadas" sean de su agrado

PD.

Prometo que prox fic no será de UKfem! Jajajajaja (cabe aclarar que AMO el USAxUK de cualquier forma *-*)

PD. 2

Estoy feliz por tener jefazas tan cool a las cuales "LUVEO" mucho n0n/

Sumika sama… Suigintou sama

LUV U! (l)

PD. 3

En espera de doujinshis USAxUK y llaverito oficial de mi Al! Eso me hace más feliz aún! Jajaja

Ahora si me voy... bye bye =D


	6. Cap 6: Lo que siento por ti

_Cap 6: Lo que siento por ti_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mmm… yaoi? yuri quizá? …ni yo misma lo sé XD

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Arturia se encontraba en su habitación, junto a ella dormía Jen, aunque con la cabeza en donde van los pies y boca abajo, casi cayéndose de la cama

-**Pff… vaya nochecita**- dijo casi en un susurro; se levanto pesadamente, traía una resaca horrible, todo el piso se le movía y pareciera que en cualquier momento vomitaría

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**y-y-yo… - **el nipón le hacia frente sonrojado, pero aún así con mucha decisión en su mirar.

-**Kiku?** _Maldición maldición maldición!_ _Que no vaya a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer_- el americano arrugo la frente. –**amm… mira creo que no te sentó bien el tomar anoche, porque no te sientas un rato?**- lo tomo por los hombros e hizo que retrocediera para sentarlo en la cama

**-Alfred-san…- **tenía la cabeza cabizbaja

**-Recuéstate un rato, iré por algo para que comas de acuerdo?-** se apresuro a colocarse la ropa y salir de la habitación

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-Ahh? Pero que es eso?- **la ojiverde fijo su vista en la entrada de su habitación, pareciera que alguien había pasado un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Se dirigió a paso lento a ella, se agacho y lo tomo **–mm veamos-** lo abrió y se encontró con el discurso que había preparado Obama para Alfred hacia algunos días (el cual nunca usaba en las conferencias) **–Que extraño… dijo que lo había perdido… será mejor que se lo lleve y así podrá usarlo en la próxima reunión- **una gotita cayo por su cabeza** –**_a quien engaño… ese tonto nunca hace caso a sus superiores_**- **

Se cambio de ropa ya que aún llevaba puesta la de la noche anterior. Después de todo sólo se lo entregaría y regresaría a su habitación para ducharse y bajar a desayunar… sólo había un problema, Jen estaba ahí, se supone que nadie debía saber que eran amigas o se armaría un escándalo _–bueno… cuando despierte le pediré amablemente que se retire y que no podré acompañarla a la entrada- _Si, parecía un buen plan. Pero primero lo primero, llevarle el dichoso discurso al bobo de Estados Unidos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred caminaba por los enormes pasillos del hotel con la cabeza echa un lio, ¿que es lo que haría?, como podía salir de ésta GRAN metida de pata.

Dio un suspiro –_quizá sólo deba dejar que las cosas fluyan, después de todo soy Estados Unidos de América, que otra cosa podría salir mal?-_ Dibujo una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su rostro

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba parada frente a la habitación del americano –_maldita sea… porque estoy nerviosa… quizá debí arreglarme primero antes de venir... un momento pero que estoy pensando!, es sólo Alfred… sólo él- _en sus ojos había una pizca de tristeza.Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas cosas raras de la mente.

-**Aquí voy-** acerco su puño a la puerta, su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El nipón pensó que Alfred había vuelto **–Eso fue rápido-** llevaba puesta una bata de seda para cubrir un poco su desnudez, respiro profundo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta _–bien… le diré lo que siento por él-_ Apretó un poco los ojos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas, no podía mirarle a los ojos.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, quería que todo fuera rápido o no tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo

**-Alfred-san! Yo le amo!-** seguía con los ojos cerrados **–por eso le deje … por eso le deje…-**

… Ningún sonido se produjo, el japonés abrió de apoco sus orbes para toparse con unas verdes

**-A-Arturia-san... p-perdone-** se sonrojo más** –pensé que era…-**

La rubia estaba trastocada… shockeada, no… algo peor que eso; no podía mover un músculo, aún tenia los ojos completamente abiertos _–Kiku con bata, en la habitación de Al… y… diciendo que lo amaba…-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred llevaba en sus manos una bandejita cubierta

-**Ahh…** _espero que no sea muy obvio que intente alejarme de él yendo por comida al comedor… después de todo en mi suite hay cocina- _una gotita cayo por su sien

Bajo del ascensor para dar vuelta a su pasillo y ahí vio la escena… su Iggy frente a la habitación que le pertenecía, en su mano estaba un sobre apretujado

_-oh no…-_ camino velozmente hacia donde se encontraba la chica **–Iggy!-**

La aludida reacciono un poco al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, nombrándole por el apodo, ese tan "molesto" con el que la había "bautizado", y que sólo el podía usar. Giro su rostro hacia él

**-Al?...-** sus ojos estaban cristalinos, esto fue notado por el ojiazul; el sobre en sus manos fue estrujado con más fuerza, agacho la cabeza **–Con permiso Kiku, no quería interrumpir**- tras decir esto salió corriendo en sentido contrario al rubio, tirando el pobre papel en el camino

**-No! Espera!-** soltó la bandeja y comenzó a correr tras ella

**-A-Alfred-san?-** les miro confundido mientras veía la escena

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Idiota idiota idiota!_- presiono repetidas veces el botón del ascensor para que éste abriera

**-Iggy! Déjame explicarte!-** el grito había sonado muy cercano, para su suerte las puertas se abrieron y entro rápidamente en él, presionando el botón para cerrarlas, haciendo que Alfred terminara estampado en ellas

**-Maldición!**- miro a ambas direcciones, al divisar las escaleras de emergencias, corrió hacia ellas para bajar velozmente y poder toparse con Arturia antes de que entrara a su habitación

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La británica se recargo en una de las paredes del enorme ascensor, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Las personas que mas le importaban la habían traicionado, y de la peor manera posible. Alfred, aquella persona que más amaba y su mejor amigo… de verdad que era una mala pasada en su triste vida.

No quería llorar, ya no, sabia que sus lagrimas estaban por terminarse… extrañamente el americano era siempre quien las hacia aflorar, ese pensamiento hizo que se le contrajera más el pecho.

Un sonido hizo que se diera cuenta que había llegado a su piso, las puertas se abrieron y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

**-Iggy!**- de nuevo era él, venia a toda prisa hacia ella

_-demonios_- saco rápidamente la tarjeta de acceso, la paso por la ranura y entro sin perder tiempo siquiera en voltear. Comenzaron a tocar frenéticamente

**-**_**Come on**_**! Abre y déjame explicarte**- continuaban los fuertes golpes

Arturia se recargo en la puerta, descendiendo lentamente para quedar sentada abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro tras los brazos que estaban situados en las rodillas

**-Art?**- esa era Jen… se le acercaba a paso lento, agachándose para quedar a su altura **–Es "él" cierto?**-

La ojiverde asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Esto hizo que su amiga frunciera el ceño, pero luego se relajara… todos reconocían que era una buena peleadora y no era un secreto que le rompería la cara a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño a Arturia, pero eso sólo la pondría mas triste… porque bueno… sabia que ella aún le amaba.

Así es, ella conocía la "trágica historia" de su mejor amiga (claro, la versión cambiada por parte de Inglaterra para evitar que se enterara de la existencia de naciones como personas).

Le abrazo y solo alcanzo a susurrarle un: -**vayamos a la alcoba**-; la otra volvió a asentir con la cabeza baja

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-_No no no no no no!... esto… esto no puede estar pasándome… _**mi Iggy**_…_- poso su frente contra la puerta

Lo cierto era que habían decidido tomarse un tiempo, pero tiempo para qué? Sabían que se amaban… lo habían demostrado en todo el año que estuvieron como pareja (aunque aún sin hacerla pública); ella había mencionado eso antes de que el 4 de julio se acercara, lo dijo porque no quería tenerlo cerca cuando el aniversario de su independencia llegara?, aún y cuando él le explico que lo había hecho para demostrarle que había crecido, que no era su pequeño hermano, que la quería como algo más… aunque quizá… quizá todo se debió a la forma de hacerlo, de una manera tan agresiva

**-Todo por escuchar al idiota de Francis**- susurro el americano mientras separaba su piel de la fría puerta

_-Flashback-_

**-Vamos **_**mon petit**_**… sabes que no te verá como un igual… ella nunca te amara de la forma en que tu lo haces-**

Un joven rubio con hermosos ojos azules le miraba enfadado **-Como puedes decir eso!... ella me ama, lo sé-**

-**Deja de engañarte- **le miro severamente **–debes de hacerle ver que te necesita a su lado, hazme caso y ya verás que todo saldrá bien… Confía en tito Francis**- le sonrío maliciosamente, pero el otro no se percato de esto, aún era demasiado inocente para percibir el significado de ese tipo de expresiones.

**-**_Fin de flashback_**-**

**-Siempre me advertiste sobre él…-** sonrío melancólicamente con los ojos cerrados –**debí de haberte hecho caso**- Dio media vuelta mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y marcaba un número tan conocido por él

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jen ayudo a su amiga a recostarse en la cama, en verdad se veía fatal

**-No te preocupes Art… me quedare contigo-** la abrazo ligeramente, a lo cual fue correspondida con un leve "thanks"

De pronto la canción "Time is running out de Muse" comenzó a sonar; era el tono que Arturia usaba para las llamadas, no fue una sorpresa que al ver la pantalla el nombre "Alfred 3" apareciera tintineante mientras las luces parpadeaban.

Pensó que la canción quedaba bastante bien con la situación –_irónico_- pensó la oji-miel, mientras observaba a la rubia adormecida en su regazo y apagaba el celular.

**-Estas tan linda como cuando te conocí-** le acaricio el cabello **-No me gusta verte en los "días malos"… aunque sabes que cuentas conmigo-**

_-Flashback-_

-**Ohh! Vamos Gerard! Baila conmigo!-** exigía una castaña a su amigo

**-Oye! Sabes que si mi novia lo ve me mata!-**

**-No tengo la culpa de que sea una celosa empedernida!**_ Asi tendrá la conciencia_**-** se cruzo de brazos **–además lo nuestro fue hace mucho-**

**-Ese no es el punto-** le dijo serio el chico

**-Bien! Bien! olvídalo-** hizo un puchero **–incluso puedo buscar a alguien mas sexy que tu o tu novia-**

**-De que rayos hablas?-** se soltó riendo el pelinegro -**sé que eres bisexual pero no tienes que probar nada**-

De pronto una voz hablo a sus espaldas

**-Entonces significa que puedes bailar conmigo, vine sola y también busco alguien con quien divertirme, pero sólo hay pervertidos** -

Ambos jóvenes voltearon, pudiendo apreciar a una linda chica con un bonito vestido corto color verde, el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos del mismo tono, tenia el cabello suelto y les sonreía de medio lado

-**Of course!-** dijo emocionada, dándole el ultimo sorbo rápido su bebida, luego se acerco a Gerard y le susurro al oído -**ahora esperaras a tu novia solo, ojala no se tope con alguien que le parezca "interesante"- **y es que no era un secreto que le gustaba "divertirse" con otros a las espaldas de su pareja, el cual sólo se negaba a creer tal cosa.

Ambas chicas se abrieron paso a la pista, todos les miraban, eran chicas muy hermosas y verlas bailar (sobre todo juntas) seria un deleite para la vista

Se pusieron frente a frente, y cuando una nueva canción comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, se fueron acercando de a poco, tocando el cuerpo de la otra y moviendo sensualmente las caderas; reían, en verdad era divertido ver como la bola de pervertidos las miraban, como pidiendo más… realmente eran unos depravados. Entre canción y canción se susurraban al oído cualquier tontería que se les pasara por la mente, comenzaba otra y volvían a seducir a todos con sus movimientos… toqueteaban las caderas, cintura, piernas, todo lo que ser encontrara al paso de su contraria.

Luego de bailar por lo menos una hora, estaban exhaustas, así que decidieron ir a la barra por algo para tomar

**-Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre-** le dijo la castaña, mientras sostenía su margarita

Rio suavemente **-cierto, perdona… soy Arturia- **le estiro la mano a lo cual la otra hizo lo mismo para estrecharla **-y tu eres…?-**

**-Jennifer- **le sonrío -**puedes llamarme Jen… y antes de que lo menciones... no, no me digas Jenny que mis padres me llaman así**- soltó una ligera risa

Arturia casi escupe su brandi al reír por el comentario de la otra

**-jaja tranquila-** le daba golpecitos en la espalda, no quiero que te vayas a ahogar **-ahhh… y te voy a llamar Art, espero no te moleste, creo que te queda, eres toda una obra de arte- **se sonrojo al descubrir que lo había dicho en voz alta

-**Ohh no, para nada… y…. gracias por pensar… eso**- también se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba hacia otro lado **-tu también eres muy linda y agradable**-

Ambas se soltaron riendo, ese seria el comienzo de una linda amistad.

Luego de su encuentro, Jen comenzó a invitarla a diferentes lugares, adoraban la compañía de la otra, así "su" Art conoció a los amigos y compañeros de parranda, aunque evitaba a toda costa que se le acercaran de más, las chicas por ser un poco envidiosas y los hombres… bueno, no quería que se aprovecharan de ella que venia de vez en cuando a Estados Unidos desde Inglaterra para visitarla.

Con cada encuentro que tenían, se apegaban más y se sentían felices por estar al lado de la otra; se podían contar cualquier cosa, desde hechos vergonzosos hasta sus sentimientos más profundos; fue así como Jen se entero de la complicada vida amorosa de su mejor amiga.

**-Así que por eso fuiste a ese antro el día que nos conocimos?-**

**-Si... necesitaba despejar mi mente-**

**-Claro te entiendo-** le sonrío con cariño **-cuando rompí con Gerard… creí que mi mundo no tenia sentido y caí en una enorme depresión; no pensé que el fuera capaz de engañarme, y menos con Mary**- bajo la mirada

**-Todas las cosas suceden por una razón… quizá la tuya haya sido porque no era el indicado-** le abrazo

Jen sólo sonrío **-siempre me haces sentir mejor, por eso me gustas tanto-**

**-Ah?-**

**-Vamos vamos y que pasa con el idiota de Alfred?-** intento cambiar de conversación

**-Pues… sólo sé que le amo, es por eso que no puedo estar con él-**

**-Mmm… creo que es extraño, porque bueno… cuando se ama a alguien lo menos que quieres es dejarlo ir-**

**-Jaja… pues ya lo ves, soy extraña-** se venia nerviosa, como si le ocultara algo, pero prefirió no indagar más, quería que se lo detallara por cuenta propia

**-Bien! Vayamos por algo de comer!-** se paro de un brinco

**-A-Ahora mismo?... son las 3:00 am!-** le frunció el ceño

**-Tengo mucha hambre, gaste todas mis energías bailando como loca-** soltó una risotada

**-Sabes… me recuerdas mucho a Alfred con esa actitud-** también rio; Jen no supo que responder a eso, así que salió de la habitación haciendo que Art la siguiera para salir por algo comestible.

**-**_Fin de flashback_**-**

**-Ambos son unos idiotas, no sé como se pueden hacer daño si se aman tanto…** _mmm me pregunto que habrá pasado esta vez entre ustedes_- tras decir esto Jen se recostó junto a su amiga, abrazándole protectoramente, necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas gastadas la noche anterior, estaba segura que Art le diría todo lo ocurrido, se sentía feliz por tener su completa confianza; cerro los ojos lentamente, vencida por el sueño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kiku recogió el papel que había tirado su amiga, entro a la habitación para colocarse sus ropas, estaba algo confundido por el suceso acontecido

**-B-Bueno quizá no pensó que me gustaran los hombres-** se sonrojo tras susurrarse eso. Agito un poco la cabeza para intentar alejar el tono de sus mejillas (lo cual no logro) -**Por cierto… que es esto?-** inclino su cabeza para mirar el sobre arrugado que había colocado en la cama, al abrirlo pudo ver que se trata del discurso de Alfred **-mm… el dijo que lo había perdido… ohh entonces Arturia-san lo encontró y lo trajo, es un lindo gesto de su parte-** sonrío, pero ese gesto fue borrado rápidamente de su rostro por uno melancólico -_se nota que aún se preocupa por él_…** me pregunto si…**-

**-Kiku?-** el mencionado dio un respingo debido al susto que le había dado el americano

**-Di-dígame-** se giro para ver esas hermosas orbes azules, las cuales adoraba

-**P-Pensé que ya te habrías ido**- cruel… eso fue cruel, pero necesitaba estar solo y la compañía del japonés era la que menos necesitaba

**-Ahh… si… claro perdone!-** hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa -_un momento, yo… yo le tengo que decir lo que siento_-

El yanqui se quito a Texas, colocándolos en el buró que estaba enseguida, se recostó boca abajo en la cama, estaba exhausto, y además… sentía ganas de llorar, quería estar al lado de su Iggy, porque todo había resultado en esta catástrofe?

**-Alfred-san… -** el chico sonaba decidido, pero aún así ni se inmuto, dijera lo que dijera… ya no tenia sentido, nada lo tenia si no estaba con su Inglaterra -_**Ai shiteru**_**!**-

El rubio abrió los ojos, pero su rostro era de total indiferencia, había intentado ser cortes, pero ya se había hartado, por su culpa Iggy estaba enfadada con él, ahora nunca podría ser feliz a su lado **-Crees que eso me importa?-** se sentó y miro al mas bajo **-Por si no te haz dado cuenta yo amo a alguien más-** miro las sabanas que se encontraban arrugadas -**Lo sucedido anoche no significo nada para mi, estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia**-

Esto trastoco al nipón, pero no dejaría de darse por vencido

**-P-Por favor! Deme una oportunidad-** se le acerco tomándole de las manos **-Intentaré ganarme su corazón… sólo déjeme tratar Alfred-san!**- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos; fue ahí cuando el yanqui comenzó a sentirse mal por tratarlo así, era su amigo, se divertían juntos jugando con las nuevas tecnologías que sacaban al mercado y compartían el uno con el otro. Intento dirigir la conversación hacia otro tema

**-Será mejor que te des un baño y bajemos a desayunar si?-** le sonrío

**-Hai!-** el pelinegro tomo eso como un "inténtalo", quizá era demasiado ingenuo, y él lo sabia perfectamente; pero prefería imaginar que tenia una oportunidad con la persona que amaba

**-Mmm… que es esto?-** tomo los papeles arrugados

**-Es… es lo que le traía ****Arturia****-san…-** ahí todo dio un ruidoso "click"… claro! Como no lo imagino antes, ellos eran muy cercanos y su "special relationship" siempre le puso nervioso, odiaba pensar que había algo más que diplomacia entre ellos.

-**El discurso de ****Obama****?...** _que extraño… porque lo tenia ella?_…- comenzó a estirarlo para intentar desarrugarlo un poco

**-B-Bien… iré a mi habitación a asearme… lo veo abajo?-** movía sus manos nerviosamente

**-Okay… te veo haya, muero de hambre**- ni siquiera le miro, estaba ensimismado en la hoja de papel

De esta manera Kiku salió de la suite presidencial del americano.

Alfred volvió a recostarse en la cama tomando su celular **-Probare de nuevo- **marco el número de Arturia; lo mandaba al buzón **-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!... todo es culpa de Francis!-** otro "click" _**-what the hell**_**… n-no me digas que…**-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El pelinegro entro a su habitación, abrió ambas llaves para templar el agua a su gusto. Se desnudo y entro al agua, comenzó a tallar su cabello, manteniendo los ojos cerrados; luego continuo con su cuerpo… extrañamente imagino que ese suave toque era provocado por cierto americano de ojos azules, lo cual le hizo sonrojar, pero quería un poco mas… así que salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su cama para continuar…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A**_

Tralalala… quedo muy raro verdad? Perdooooon~

Jajaja

Siempre eh dicho que Kiku es un perver de closet ;D (no creo poner conti de lo que hara Kiku .. de pensar eso me sonrojo X/D)

Y ya era hora de que pusiera el "como Jen e Iggy se conocieron" .. ojala no haya quedado tan horrible como lo creo

Aún asi, espero les haya gustado =D

Bye bye!

Cuídense ;D

PD.

Esta vez el comentario de .kikumaru.- fue el que me hizo querer continuar jaja


	7. Cap 7: Gris

_Cap 7: Gris_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mmm… yaoi? Yuri quizá? Ni yo misma lo sé XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Nop… Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así, sólo habría USAxUK con escenas explicitas jajajajajajajajaja

Todo pertenece a su respectivo autor: Hidekazu Himaruya *-*

Y no intento lucrar con esto ok?

Gracias x pasarse a leer mi fic n,n

Espero dejen review ya que son los que me hacen continuar

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Indicaciones de texto:

Narración

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

(aclaraciones)

((notas de la autora))

Y sin mas preámbulos… aquí la historia

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred cayo en cuenta de todo, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de cierta persona con un acento que le causaba nauseas y al cual quería romperle la cara

Llego a la habitación número 310, donde toco fuertemente… pareciera que quería tumbar la puerta (y ganas no le faltaban). Le respondieron desde adentro con un "ya voy! _**sacreblu**_!"

El francés abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver ahí al ojiazul

**-Si? Que te trae por a…-** ni siquiera le dejo terminar ya que le plantó un puñetazo en la cara

**-Tu! BASTARDO!.. Tu siempre quisiste alejarme de Iggy!... porque… porque!-** tenia el rostro rojo por la ira contenida

El francés sólo se sujeto la cara, su nariz sangraba y el trasero le dolía debido a la caída tan abrupta **-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale mi estimado Jones… creí que lo habías aprendido-** le sonrío con sorna

**-Así que de eso se trataba? Ella… tu…** - no podría terminar la frase, le asqueaba el solo pensar en ello

**-La amo?-** entrecerró los ojos e intento reincorporarse **-Por supuesto… desde que le conocí supe que ella estaría a mi lado-**

**-Como te atreves a decir tal cosa!... eres un desgraciado! Y un hipócrita-** le sujeto del cuello de su camisa

**-Vamos tranquilízate, no es para tanto-** sujeto los brazos del menor para alejarle, pero éste le mantenía bien sometido** -… yo le conocí primero, es mi derecho-**

**-Tu derecho dices?- **apretó un poco mas la tela sobre sus dedos** -como te atreves… ella me ama, me eligió por sobre ti en muchas ocasiones… así que será mejor que…-**

**-Qué?... que me aleje? Jajajaja me estas amenazando Estados Unidos?-** le miro afiladamente

**-…-** le devolvió la mirada punzante

**-Qué quieres que te diga?... que fue mi intención hacer que le odiaras para independizarte?... que fui yo el que se metió en su relación?-** soltó una risita al ver el rostro sorprendido del otro **-Oh si... Ella me lo conto todo; que estaban saliendo… somos buenos amigos como podrás darte cuenta; así como ustedes mantuvieron su relación "secretamente" nosotros también lo hacemos… nos llevamos muy bien en la intimidad-** esto hizo enfurecer aun mas a Alfred -**Ahh~ por cierto… tampoco necesitas agradecer la noche que pasaste con Kiku, fue todo un placer-**

_**-WHAT THE FUCK!-**_ lo arrojo repentinamente al suelo **-Así que tu también tuviste que ver con eso!... lo sabia! Lo sabia!- **le apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice **-Que te quede bien claro Francis Bonnefoy… Esto es la guerra! Lamentaras el día en que te metiste con nosotros… y si te atreves a acercártele de nuevo, juro que te castrare y le daré esa cosita diminuta a perros sarnosos**-

El otro rubio rio de buena gana **-Diminuta dices?... eso quisieras campesino**-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jen se removía en la cama… al parecer hacia mucho calor **-Demonios…-** se quito la parte inferior de su pijama, dejando ver sus pantis con gatos **-Ahh~ así esta mejor-** luego miro por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera. Su delgado cuerpo se estremecía de vez en cuando **-mm… deberías de olvidarlo si te hace sufrir así-** comenzó a acariciarle el rostro suavemente, haciendo que la ojiverde se estremeciera más

-**Jen?-** froto uno de sus ojos **-Pasa algo?-** le miro un poco adormilada

**-No… nada-** le sonrío abiertamente.

Esa sonrisa le recordaba tanto a la de él **-Gracias por estar a mi lado, en verdad te agradezco-**

**-No es nada pequeña… contaras conmigo por siempre-** luego de decir esto, la estrecho entre sus brazos. A lo cual la otra respondió de igual manera

**-U-Un momento! Que haces sin parte de tu pijama!-** la inglesa se levanto de golpe

**-Ehh?-** miro hacia abajo **-Ah~ esto?... tenia calor y no se donde demonios esta el interruptor del aire acondicionado**- le sonrío traviesamente **-Me haz visto en peores condiciones y te apenas por tan poco?-** sonto una ligera risita

**-C-Cállate y ponte algo desvergonzada, iré a encender el AC-** se levanto muy a su pesar y fue a la salita de estar que se encontraba a la entrada. La castaña solo suspiro mientras metía una de las piernas en la pijama

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El americano salió disparado de esa maldita habitación, el perverso de Francis se lo había soltado todo… le "escupió" todo en la cara, en verdad que era un hipócrita, pero ya vería ese barbudo quien era Estados Unidos de América.

Subió al elevador y presiono el botón de planta baja, por poco había olvidado bajar a almorzar con Japón debido al enorme coraje que le hizo pasar el espécimen ese. Un momento... Kiku, él estaba de parte de Francia? O es que en verdad le amaba y había sido cruelmente usado por éste?. Suspiro. En verdad que las cosas no podían estar peores.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kiku se encontraba situado en un bonito establecimiento enfrente del hotel en el que todas las naciones usualmente se hospedaban cuando la sede de la cumbre mundial se llevaba acabo en Estados Unidos. Sorbía un poco de agua, aun no quería ordenar, estaba esperando al americano que era el desvelo de todas sus noches.

-**Kiku?... hola-** escucho una voz detrás suyo. El susodicho giro su cabeza

**-Ahh… Heracles-san como le va?-**

-**Bien gracias y tu que tal?-** tomo asiento sin siquiera ser invitado, tenia los ojos somnolientos

-**Bien también… emm... pensé que se había retirado a sus tierras como la mayoría de las naciones-** bebió un poco mas de su vaso

**-Oh bueno… desperté tarde y perdí el vuelo-** Una gotita cayo por la sien del más bajo

-**Ya veo-** rio un poco mientras cubría ligeramente sus labios con el dorso de su mano derecha

**-Kiku~… perdona, tuve un pequeño proble…-** se sorprendió al ver al galo sentado junto al japonés **-Hello Heracles!-** le saludo entusiasmado

-**Hola Alfred-** puso ambos brazos en la mesa y se acomodo en ellos, pareciera que hiba a tomar una siesta

**-Vaya que tiene un problema con el sueño-** volvió a sonreír el rubio, lo cual hizo sonrojar al nipón

**-Hai…-** tomo el menú con ambas manos -**y que desea comer Alfred-san**-

**-Mmm… una hamburguesa no me vendría mal, pero sólo me gustan las de Mc' Donalds… así que optare por un poco de espagueti con mucha salsa de tomate… yumi~-** se relamió los labios, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara aún mas

**-D-Discúlpeme... voy… yo… ahora regreso-** Y así fue como Kiku salió a paso veloz hacia los sanitarios.

Alfred solo le miro incrédulo, inclinando un poco su cabeza -_Ahora que le pasa?_-. Mientras tanto el galo se encontraba en su séptimo sueño

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El japones entro rápidamente al sanitario, que indicaba "men" con letras doradas

**-Vamos Kiku tranquilízate-** sujeto su pecho con ambas manos **-P-Porque siento esta sensación tan extraña?**-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El americano intentaba despertar a Grecia sin mucho éxito; en primera, porque todos le estaban viendo raro ya que estaba manchando el mantel con saliva; y en segunda, porque no quería conversar "a solas" con el japonés.

-**Pst! despierta-** le decía en un tono bajo

-**Mmm… noo… aun no**- el chico de tez morena froto su rostro contra la piel de sus brazos

**-Vamos... no me hagas esto por favor despierta~-** esta vez el ojiazul comenzó a moverlo estrepitosamente, haciendo que el otro abriera lentamente los ojos -**gracias a dios**- suspiro

-**Que pasa contigo? Porque me despiertas?-** froto sus orbes verde olivo

-**Este no es lugar para dormir… o mira ahí viene la camarera**- haciéndolo sonreír

La chica en verdad era linda, lucia una coleta alta, su uniforme era azul marino; constaba de una falda negra, corbata del mismo color y blusa blanca, también traía un delantal color claro sujetado a la cintura -**que les puedo ofrecer señores?-** les sonrío amablemente

-**Disculpen la demora**- el nipón tomo asiento en su lugar

-No hay problema- le respondió el americano, mientras el galo frotaba sus ojos y daba un pequeño bostezo

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-Bien, tomare una ducha de acuerdo?... puedes ver tv mientras esperas tu turno**- la rubia comenzó a buscar ropa limpia en el closet

-**Ok ok…-** la ojimiel se recostó boca abajo en la cama y la observo por unos momentos **-Oye… estas mejor?-**

La otra se detuvo de golpe **-Claro que si, fue sólo un momento de debilidad**- continuo con la búsqueda

-**Oh~ a veces dices cosas raras**- rasco su cabeza **-Por cierto, me prestaras ropa nuevamente?, la que traía ayer huele a alcohol gracias a la idiota de Mary**-

Suspiro -**Eso paso por sacarle bronca, no debiste decirle a la cara que era una cualquiera-** le arrojo alguna de sus ropas a la cama

**-Pues lo es… todos lo saben y a un así la tratan como si fuera una santa-** se giro para mirar el techo

**-No me digas que aun le tienes rencor por "quitarte" a Gerard?-** acomodo un mechón rebelde tras su oreja **-y luego dices que yo soy la que debe dejar las cosas malas** **atrás**-

Bufó** -Cuando terminamos quedamos en buenos términos y somos los mejores amigos… claro después de ti jajaja**- La rubia le sonrío de medio lado -**Así que no soporto que ella le engañe con cualquiera que se le cruce, él sabe como es, pero se hace el que no ve nada… puede encontrar algo mejor**-

-Bueno… nadie elige de quien se enamora- tomo la toalla y se dirigió al sanitario -Puede que tarde mas de la cuenta, espero no te importe-

**-Claro que no, después de todo tu pagas el hotel jaja, tomare una siesta mientras terminas-** le sonrío y la otra le correspondió el gesto para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Volviendo al restaurant…

Ya habían traído la comida de los tres, los cuales estaban en un silencio sepulcral e incomodo, el sonido de sus cucharas y tenedores contra la vajilla era todo lo que se escuchaba

**-Mmm**- el ojiverde miro a ambos chicos y pudo apreciar que comían con la cabeza baja, pareciera que no podían soportar retenerse la mirada -**Y… cuando partirás a tus tierras Kiku?-**

**-Pues… yo…- **La verdad era que no quería irse, no aún… quería pasar más tiempo con el americano

-**Debes extrañar a tu gato no?-** le expresó el ojiazul con una media sonrisa

**-S-Si… pero**- jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

**-Vamos, vamos… él también debe extrañarte** _vamos regresa a Japón_- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente

**-Si Kiku… él estará triste si no te ve, por eso es que me moleste conmigo mismo por perder el vuelo... mis mininos estarán enojados**- el galo comenzó a emanar un aura depresiva

El japonés le sonrió a Grecia y le palmeo la cabeza -Tranquilo Heracles-san, estoy seguro que lo comprenderán-

Ante el gesto, el ojiverde acerco mas su cabeza a la del nipón, parecía un gato en busca de mas mimos; Kiku se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Alfred solo sonrío al presenciar eso _-hacen linda pareja_- pensó -_ambos aman los gatos… si que son extraños_- el rubio saco unos cuantos billetes de su cartera -**Bien, yo invito… ahora si me disculpan debo de ir a hacer unos pendientes**- parecía que el pelinegro diría algo, pero prefirió callar

**-Hasta luego Alfred-san-** agito levemente su mano, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando el cabello del griego

- _**μέχρι τότε**_ (hasta luego)- tenia los ojos adormilados

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jen se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la cama **-Carajo… ya no puedo dormir, pero tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo aww**!- agito su cabello desesperadamente. Pasó un largo rato y tuvo que sentarse en la cama _-hambre hambre hambre... Muero de hambre-_ su estomago hizo un extraño sonido -**Bien… iré por algo de comer, supongo que no le molestara a Art**- Así la castaña cambio su pijama por las ropas prestadas por su amiga y se dirigió fuera de la habitación

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-_Vaya... por poco y no la libro_- el ojiazul suspiro. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -_Ahora ire con MI Iggy y le dire que todo fue culpa de Francis, si, él lo hizo todo_- de pronto choco con alguien, haciendo que ese "alguien" cayera al suelo de sentón -_**sorry!**_- le dijo preocupado

-**Auuuch~ n-no te preocupes** _tarado_- sobo su trasero, había sido una fea caída, luego miro hacia arriba para encararle y por un momento juro que se perdió en esos preciosos ojos azules

-**Enserio… perdona-** el americano le estiro la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la otra la tomo; ambos no perdían la mirada el uno del otro

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te preocupes… pero me debes una- tras decir esto le guiño el ojo -soy Jennifer, y tu?-

-Alfred... Alfred F. Jones- Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A**_

TUN TUN!... a que no se esperaban esa *-*

Ni yo jajajajajajaja… decidi ponerlo de un momento a otro

Porque como dije, hago el capitulo a la ciega, asi que ni siquiera estoy segura como terminara esto ;D

Mm perdonen la tardanza… tuve problemas muy serios y no tenia animo de nada; a los k siguen leyendo…muchísimas gracias n,n sobre todos a los que dejan review ;D (que por cierto ya active para los anónimos jaja)

Por cierto… quieren que esto termine bien? Jajaja tengo muchas cosas en mente, y como anda mi ánimo pues no estoy segura de si Alfred e Iggy queden juntos (amo el USAxUK! Eso no se pregunta)… que tal un IggyxJen? XD!

Sin más por decir, me retiro

Pásenla suave~ (?)

Cancion: Gris/ Ximena Sariñana

PD.

Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de checar nada, porque muero de frio, hambre y traigo un dolor punzante en cabeza y la pierna D= (soy una anciana! Carajo jajajaja)


End file.
